


By Your Side

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nerves, Sweet Dean, family wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: When Y/N is invited to a family's wedding, she's nervous to go, knowing that they would do nothing but pick her apart. Dean insists she goes, staying by her side the entire time.





	By Your Side

“Hey sweetheart, what is this?” Dean called out, holding a fancy looking white envelope in his hands. “I found it underneath all of my records.”  
“Oh that. It’s just a wedding invitation.” You muttered, wishing you had just thrown it away in the first place. It was for your cousin’s wedding, and you hadn’t planned on attending.  
“When is it?” He asked, plopping down on the couch next to you, but you just shrugged. You hadn’t even opened the envelope. “Don’t you want to go?”  
“Not really. It’s one of those big family functions that are awkward and annoying, and all my family will be pointing me out, wondering why I’m still unmarried. I’m the oldest of my cousins, and I’m not married. Hell, I haven’t even had a steady boyfriend for as long as I can remember. If I went, it would just remind me what a big failure I am in my family’s eyes.” You mumbled, telling Dean a lot more than you had planned to. But it was true. You were like the black sheep in the family. While the rest of your cousins were going to college, getting married and having babies, you had nothing you could tell them, or make them proud of you. And after a while, their hushed whispers and pointed looks hurt.   
“I think you should go.” Dean insisted. “Don’t let them make you feel that way, because you are nowhere near a failure. You’re an amazing person. And after all, you wouldn’t be alone.” He hinted at, and you raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll go with you.”  
“You?” You asked. Never had you imagined that Dean would volunteer to go to a stiff, uptight wedding.   
“Sure, it could be fun. Besides, isn’t there usually free food and drinks at a wedding?” He teased, making you feel a little bit better about the whole thing.   
“Fine, as long as you’re with me, I guess I could go.” You muttered, grabbing the envelope and opening. “I don’t even know when the wedding is.” Looking down at the invitation, your eyes widened when you realized it was only two days away. Quickly, you sent off a text message to your cousin, wondering if it was too late. “I don’t even have a dress!” You exclaimed as your cousin texted right back, excited to have you there.   
“We’ll stop on the way. If we leave now, we can stop for clothes and make it there in time. I’ll just tell Sam he’s on his own for a couple of days.” Dean threw over his shoulder as he made his way out of your room. Still feeling more than a little nervous and unsure about the whole thing, you quickly packed your bag, reaching into the depths of your closet for clothes that you hardly ever worn. They weren’t the usual flannels, ripped jeans and boots that you wore while hunting.   
________________________________________________  
Dean drove quickly down the hallway, glancing curiously at you, as you stared quietly out the window at the scenery passing by. “Y/N, if this is upsetting you this much, we don’t have to go.” He finally said, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “I didn’t mean to force you.”  
“No, I should go. She’s my cousin, and I love her. I just hate things like this, you know?” You mumbled, stifling a squeal when Dean grabbed you, pulling you across the seat until you were pressed tight to his side.  
“We’ll go, make our rounds, even have a few drinks. Show your family that you’re not completely hopeless.” He started, winking at you. “After all, you did manage to catch me.”  
“They’ll love you.” You told him truthfully. He was handsome and charming, and you knew he would have your aunts and grandma swooning in no time.   
“Good. Then we can get them off your back. So you can just relax and enjoy yourself.” He insisted. Slowing down, he pulled into a small shopping center, a dress store sitting next to a men’s store. After handing you his credit card, he made you promise to pick whatever dress you wanted, no matter the price. Of course, since it was a fraudulent credit card, he didn’t care, but the gesture was still nice. Stepping into the building, you felt immediately out of place. The women were all dressed nicely, their hair perfectly coiffed, while yours was down. Looking you up and down, one woman raised an eyebrow.  
“Can we help you?” She asked, and you took a deep breath, summoning some of the courage that you had when facing Monsters.  
“I need a dress suitable for attending a wedding. But nothing too fussy.” You answered, surprised at how steady your voice was.   
A woman stepped up from the back, a smile on her face. Whispering something to the other woman, she came up to you. “My name’s Stephanie, and welcome to Fauna’s Fancies.”  
Trying not to chuckle at the name, you shook her hand. “I just need a nice dress for my cousin’s wedding.”   
Quickly guessing your size, she guided you to the back of the shop, sitting you down in a chair as she bustled about, pulling bundles of fabric from different racks. Hanging them up inside a dressing room, she all but pushed you into the room. Stepping inside, you looked at the first one, knowing it was immediately not for you. Huge pink flowers covered the white fabric, the bodice strapless. Hanging it off to the side, you quickly moved on to the next one.  
Each new one you tried on didn’t seem quite right, and you were beginning to wonder if you would have to settle when you came to the second to last one. A deep maroon, it reminded you of the flannel Dean loved to wear. Its sleeves were off the shoulder, nothing ruffled, but just plain little caps. The bodice was fitted, the fabric dipping low in the back. The skirt flared out tastefully, with a high to low hem that showed off your legs. It was simple, and understated, and not something that was so constricting you felt as if you couldn’t move.   
Changing back into your street clothes, you draped the dress over your arm, stepping out of the dressing room just as the bell over the door rang, and Dean walked inside, a suit bag in his arms. You could immediately see the response on all the woman’s faces. The way they smoothed their skirts, brushing their hair off their shoulders. Turning their best side to face them, each one was capable of drooling at any moment.   
Not even noticing them, Dean strode past, a huge smile on his face for only you. “Hey sweetheart, you find your dress yet?”  
Nodding, you pointed to the dress. “I just need shoes.”   
Stephanie came rushing forward, a pair of black heels in her hand, of course in the right size. “Now, everything’s perfect.” You answered, heading to the cash register, where he ended up paying for the whole thing. Watching all the jealous faces, you wrapped your arm around his waist as the two of you walked out of the store, heading to the car.   
“Thank you.” You said once you were far enough away from the shopping center he couldn’t go back and yell at the women.  
“For what? Buying your dress? Sweetheart, I’ll buy you anything you want or need, you know that.” He answered, reaching over and squeezing your hand.   
“Well that. But also for coming in. All those women, except for the lady helping me, didn’t think I belonged in a shop like that. But you, coming in, showing them exactly who you were with, it showed them that the clothes you were don’t always label a person.”  
“Why didn’t you say something earlier? I would have really given those women something to talk about.” He answered, winking at you.  
“Because I don’t always need you rescuing me, even though I love it when you do.” You answered, scooting over and resting your head against his shoulder. “I just hate how some people can make me feel so small. Including the people we’re racing to see.”  
“Then I’ll give them a show. Y/N, it hurts my heart to hear how people treat you, and how you think about yourself. I wish you, and they, could see you like I do. How much of a badass hunter you are, how fearless and brave. How you don’t even waste a second before saving the victim’s, even if it puts you in harm’s way. I wish they could see how amazing of a girlfriend you are. It’s only because of you that I’m holding together sweetheart, I hope you know that.”  
Blushing at his praise, you tried changing the subject. “Well, this will be quick. We’ll be there for the wedding, stick around at the reception until it’s okay to leave. That way we don’t have to deal with any awkward situations.”  
“No.” He answered, surprising you. “I want to stay for the whole thing. I want to show you off, to let them see the real you, the one I’ve fallen in love with. Then, when they can’t believe what they’ve seen, I’ll spirit you away, and you never have to talk to them again if you don’t want to.”  
________________________________________  
Dean drove through the night, not stopping until he reached the hotel all the guests were staying at. Taking your bags, you followed him up the stairs to your room, tossing your stuff onto the dresser. Even with driving through the night, you only had a couple of hours until the wedding, and you knew you needed a shower badly.   
Dean sprawled on the bed, turning the TV to Dr. Sexy MD, winking at you when you groaned. “You know you love this show.” He teased. “But don’t worry, I’ll be ready to go.”  
It wasn’t too much later you were out of the shower, lathering your legs up with lotion, your hair wrapped in a towel. Slipping into your panties, you kept the robe wrapped around you as you began applying makeup. Keeping it simple, you turned to your hair, blow drying it into loose waves that fell over your shoulders. Sliding into the dress, you called for Dean, who stepped into the bathroom, already wearing his dress pants and shirt.  
Whistling, he looked you up and down. “I am such a lucky man.” He mumbled to himself, his gaze going up and down once again. “Sweetheart, you look good enough to eat.”  
“Can you zip me up?” You asked him, turning and lifting your hair. Stepping behind you, you could feel his callused fingers as they gently zipped the dress up, before his lips were pressed against your bare shoulder.   
“I don’t know what those girls were thinking at the store. They are nowhere close to your league.” He said into your skin, the words mumbled. “You outshine each and every one of them.”  
Blushing once again under his compliment, you fluffed your hair once again before making your way out into the main room. Dean grabbed his coat, pulling it on, and you had to stop and take a moment to stare at the handsome man you were lucky enough to call yours. The suit he had bought fit so much better than all his FBI ones. The pants tight enough to show off his firm legs, the black suit coat making his shoulders seem even broader than before. The black and white of his outfit making his green eyes just pop. With your heels on, you were the perfect height to lean up, pressing your lips against his, grateful you hadn’t put on any lipstick to stain his plump lips.   
“What was that for?” He asked, messing with his bow tie.  
“Just because I am the luckiest girl in the world who gets to do that.” You whispered, before helping him fix it. Soon, the two of you were ready to go. Leaving the Impala at the hotel, you walked the short block to the church, seeing that many of your family had done the same thing as well. You were starting to get nervous once again, seeing all these familiar faces, knowing they had so often commented on your lack of spouse.  
Reaching down, Dean tucked your arm into his, squeezing your hand. “Everything will be fine.” He assured you.  
Slipping into the church, you couldn’t help but notice all the curious looks from your family, including your aunts and grandma. Moving towards an empty pew, you were stopped by your Aunt Betty. “Too good to say hi?” She blurted out, peering down at you through her thick spectacles.  
“I just…uh…” You stuttered, always nervous around the mean old biddy. Dean came to your rescue, sticking his hand out.   
“Hi, I’m Dean, Y/N’s boyfriend. And you must be Y/N’s beautiful Aunt.” He started, and she preened under his attention.   
“Y/N, why didn’t you tell us you had a boyfriend?” She asked, her manner changing abruptly. “Especially one so handsome and charming.”  
“We’ve been pretty busy.” You hedged. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we need to get to our seats.”  
Stepping aside, your Aunt Betty let you go, but you could still hear her whispering to her sister. “Finally. Looks like Y/N isn’t going to be an ugly old spinster after all.”  
“Y/N, ignore them.” Dean whispered, guiding you into an open row, sitting down beside you. “They just aren’t happy unless they are meddling with someone else’s life. That’s the way old women always seem to be.”  
“But why does it have to be my life?” You muttered, just as the wedding procession started. Sitting next to Dean, you watched as your cousin glided down the aisle, her dress beautiful. Winking at you, she made her way to the front of the church, where the ceremony got underway.  
What seemed like forever later, you were sitting at a table with Dean at your side, surrounded by your family. Dean was busy making friends with everyone he could, his charm at an all-time high, and you couldn’t thank him enough for that.   
“Y/N, your boyfriend is adorable!” Your cousin Stacy whispered as she walked by. “Wish I could have found a guy like that.”  
“You have Steve.” You answered back, but you saw her wince. Following her glance, you saw her husband, sitting by the bar, already a couple of drinks in, his shirt straining from his belly.   
“So, Dean, when are you going to ask my granddaughter to marry you?” Your grandmother asked, loud enough the entire wedding party could hear it. “She waits any longer, there won’t be any eggs left for having babies.”  
Blushing, you couldn’t believe your grandma and her bluntness. “Well ma’am, that’s between Y/N and I. But hopefully soon. I don’t want to lose the chance to keep her in my life. Now if you’ll excuse us, I think it’s time for a dance.”  
Whisking you away to the dance floor, Dean held you close to him as the two of you swayed to the music. “Your family isn’t too bad.” He said softly.   
“Give them a little bit. Especially once they’ve gotten alcohol in their system.” You muttered.  
He stayed silent for a moment, and you wondered if your family was actually starting to get to him. “Y/N.” He finally started up once again, a slight hesitation in his voice.  
“Hmm?” You asked, never wanting to leave his embrace.  
“Would you ever want to get married?” He blurted out, his face turning a little red, bringing all his freckles out. “I know it’s not something most hunters do, but…”  
“Dean, do not do this because my grandma put you on the spot.” You muttered, knowing that your family always seemed to ruin a good thing.   
“No, it’s not that. I guess, just being here got me thinking.” He sputtered.   
“Dean, I’ve never really thought about it. Sure, my families been after me for years, but I know that a hunter’s life usually isn’t a happy one, and I never thought a marriage would fit into it. But if I did marry anyone, it would be you.” You assured him.  
“Why don’t we then?” He asked suddenly, and you realized the two of you were still dancing, even though the music stopped.   
“Can we talk about this later?” You whispered, pulling him back to your table. Sipping on your cocktail, you fanned yourself as you thought furiously. Is getting married something you wanted? You could imagine this, but on a much smaller scale, with Dean by your side. The thought was exciting and you immediately knew it was something you wanted. Before you could turn and answer him, your cousin grabbed your arm, dragging you to the center of the room, where she was getting ready to toss the bouquet.   
“One, two three!” She exclaimed, tossing it over her shoulder. Your cousin had always had a good aim, and she aimed it directly at you. Catching it before it hit you square in the face, the first person you saw was Dean, at the table, a crooked smile on his face.   
Heading back over to the table, you sat the bouquet down, before grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. “Yes.” You said simply, and he looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned on his face.   
“Really?” He asked, making sure, and you nodded, a smile splitting your face.   
“Really. Dean there is no other person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I think being married to you sounds amazing!”  
“My baby girl is getting married!” Your Mom exclaimed, from his eavesdropping spot behind you. “Finally!! She’s not going to be a spinster!”   
“Mom!” You whined, not wanting to ruin your cousin’s special day, but she came squealing over, grabbing you and pulling you into a deep hug.  
“This is the best news!” She exclaimed. “We’re celebrating a wedding, and an engagement. That’s the best thing ever!”   
You could see your grandma giving thanks to the Heavens above, and you shook your head. Turning back to Dean, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight in for a kiss. “Thank you, Dean. You turned this day from a nightmare into a dream, and I will always love you for that.”  
Looking extremely pleased with himself, Dean whispered into your ear. “This will shut those biddies up for you, won’t it?”  
Seeing your Aunts, Mom and Grandma in the corner, planning away, you glanced at him, shaking your head. “I’m afraid this might have made things worse. But this is something I think I’ll be able to handle.”


End file.
